


forever and always (bokuaka’s first time)

by okwhataboutciarra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, First Time, M/M, Sex, Smut, Sweet Sex, Top Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okwhataboutciarra/pseuds/okwhataboutciarra
Summary: akaashi decides he’s ready to have sex with bokuto for the first time
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	forever and always (bokuaka’s first time)

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh hi! this is my first smut so please bear with me! i also probably have errors too but i hope you enjoy it!

“so… i think i’m ready.” akaashi played with the skin on his fingers. “ready for what?” bokuto said with an ungodly amount of food in his mouth. “to do it.” bokuto, still confused, scrunched up his face and let out a huh, which prompted akaashi to shape one hand as an o and put his pointer finger through it. realization struck bokuto, and all the food in his mouth trickled onto the plate. 

“you want to have sex?” he gaped. akaashi flushed and covered his face in his hands, nodding. “um, ok. do you want to do it now?” “if you brush your teeth first, then yes.” a bashful smile appeared on bokuto’s face, and he dashed up the stairs and into their bathroom. akaashi giggled and trudged upstairs into their room. 

nerves turned to excitement, and akaashi sat on his bed. he closed his eyes, and took in his surroundings. the softness of the mattress, the slight breeze from the air conditioner, the water running in the sink, bokuto’s humming. akaashi savored all of it. 

the bed dipped. akaashi opened his eyes and saw his bokuto, grinning from ear to ear. seeing bokuto so happy made him happy, and he returned the smile, although much softer. bokuto placed his hand on akaashi’s cheek, and the latter melted into it. “you’re so pretty akaashi. so, so pretty. you’re so pretty that it hurts.” they were touching noses now. “you’re the type of pain i like.” he whispered as their lips touched. 

their kisses were long and passionate, on the verge of lust. akaashi held bokuto’s cheek with one hand, and had his arm draped over bokuto’s neck to pull him closer. he was straddling the older boy, who held him firmly on his hips. 

the kiss turned heated, and they hungrily pulled at each other’s lips. bokuto moved to trail kisses along akaashi’s jawline and neck, and started sucking there. bokuto knew every spot to make akaashi moan, and he made sure to suck there and lap his tongue across after leaving hickeys. 

akaashi was seeing stars now, but he wanted to get off with bokuto, not have the older do all the work. he gently pushed bokuto’s head off of his neck, took off his shirt, and reveled in the sight of bokuto’s physique. he stroked his hands over every muscle as he spoke, “you’re so sexy bokuto. i’m so glad you’re all mine. you’re so amazing in every way.” he pushed bokuto down and trailed down to his shorts. “let me make you feel good.” 

he pulled his shorts down and took his cock out of his underwear. the cold air hitting it, along with akaashi’s fingers made bokuto gasp. he propped up on his elbows to have a better view. akaashi lowered his lips to the tip of his cock, and trailed soft kisses around it. bokuto sharply inhaled, feeling something bubble in his gut. akaashi twirled his tongue around his tip, and slowly licked down to his balls. bokuto groaned and hissed his name, flipping his head back. it took all of his strength not to grab akaashi’s head and thrust his penis in his mouth. 

akaashi kissed his balls before going back up and finally taking him in his mouth. he bobbed his head and started sucking, hollowing his cheeks. the bubbles that bokuto felt started feeling sharper. bokuto rose his head to look at the sight, and god, if heaven was a sight, this would be it. 

akaashi stopped and came off with a ‘pop’, and started to slip off his own clothes. bokuto whimpered at the loss of contact; the bubbling feeling he felt was starting to subside. 

“the lube and condoms are in the drawer.” akaashi told him. “we’re really doing this?” bokuto said with both giddiness and astonishment. akaashi only nodded and slipped off his shorts and started to pull at his waistband of his underwear when bokuto signaled him to stop. akaashi cocked his head in confusion, and bokuto hurriedly took off his own pants and underwear. he fingered at the hem of akaashi’s waistband and looked up at him. “can i?” 

akaashi nodded, and bokuto slowly slid off his underwear. his dick sprung out, surprising bokuto. akaashi turned away and covered his face out of embarrassment. “hey,” bokuto grabbed his arms and moved them. “you never told me you were long.” “it never came up in conversations. besides, did you think i was small?” “what was i supposed to think? you never let me see it and every time i tried to touch you down there, you would shy away. i just thought you were embarrassed.”

akaashi’s face flushed, maybe from anger, maybe from embarrassment that he’s having a conversation about his length with his boyfriend. bokuto let go of akaashi’s arms and buried his head in the crook of his neck. “i’ll let you put it in first.” “have you ever had it in the ass?” “never. i've been waiting for you.” akaashi scoffed and bokuto grinned against his neck. 

“whatever. didn't you ever do it with kuroo? or another guy?” bokuto’s eyes widened and he whipped his head up from akaashi’s neck to look at him. “kuroo?! no! kaash, we’ve been friends forever but he always liked kenma. yeah we’ve seen each other’s dick but we wouldn’t cross that line. he liked kenma and i wasn’t interested in him.” 

“how’d you get off?” bokuto groaned. “really kaash? we’re gonna have sex and you’re asking me how i got off in high school?” akaashi jutted his bottom lip in response. “fine. yukie sent her nudes to me and i jacked off to them.” akaashi gasped. “yukie?! wait, did you send her nudes back? did y’all like each other? i’m so confused.” bokuto wiped his hands over his face. “she sent them to me by accident and i promised her i wouldn’t leak them. not like i would do it anyway, but i kept them and jacked off only when i really needed to.” 

“sorry.” akaashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “i’m just nervous.” bokuto kissed him. “it’s fine babe. you’re my first time. we can take it slow and at the pace you want.” akaashi nodded and reached in the drawer to bring out the bottle of lube and condoms. 

“when did you buy these?” bokuto asked him. “remember when i had those packages arrive last week? these were with them.” “i thought you only bought clothes.” akaashi shook his head. “i bought these too and made sure they’d arrive at the same time as the clothes so you wouldn’t suspect anything.” bokuto brought akaashi close and kissed him. “you’re sneaky!” he grinned. “are you gonna put on a show for me again?” he asked. “hm, maybe later.” akaashi said and gave him a peck on the forehead. 

akaashi pushed bokuto down on the bed and spread his legs. “i’m gonna prep you so it doesn’t hurt when i put it in. tell me if it hurts.” he grabbed one of bokuto’s legs and draped his over his shoulder so that he would be slightly raised, and it would be easier for akaashi to finger him. he spread his cheeks and poured a bit of lube onto his hole. bokuto gasped at the coldness. akaashi looked at him to make sure he was ok, and then started to apply it around the surface. bokuto whined at the feeling of akaashi’s fingers around his rim, and moaned when he slipped a finger in. 

“tell me when you’re ready for me to move.” akaashi told him. bokuto had to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling. it was so foreign, akaashi’s finger inside him, but he liked it. “move it around and put another one in.” he gasped. akaashi did as he was told, and after moving his finger around, he slipped another finger in, making bokuto sharply inhale. “kaashi.” he breathily moaned, “move ‘em around.” 

akaashi twisted his fingers inside bokuto and started to thrust in and out, slowly at first. “kaashi.” bokuto moaned. the bubbling feeling came back. “i’m gonna put mine in.” akaashi told bokuto. he nodded and and whined when akaashi pulled his fingers out. akaashi put a little more lube around bokuto’s rim and then put the condom on his dick. lining it up, he slowly started to put himself in. 

bokuto arched his back and moaned, hands grabbing for akaashi’s, whose hands were on the former’s hips. “koutarou, you feel so good.” akaashi groaned and flipped his head back. bokuto only moaned in response. once akaashi bottomed out, he reached over and kissed bokuto. bokuto placed his hand on his boyfriend’s cheeks and lovingly looked into his eyes. “you’re so pretty akaashi. so, so pretty.” “i love you.” akaashi placed his hand on bokuto’s. “i love you more.” he said, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

akaashi kissed his nose, then pulled out. bokuto groaned and cursed. “i’m gonna thrust now.” he told him. “i don’t care, i just want you in me.” bokuto whined and grabbed akaashi’s hand. he smiled. this was something new to them. a step they were taking together. and he loved every moment of it. 

akaashi lined himself with bokuto’s rim again and thrusted in and out. bokuto cried out his boyfriend’s name. “keiji! faster! please!” he choked out. akaashi went in and out faster and faster. he could feel his orgasm forming and started to pump bokuto’s cock while thrusting in him. bokuto moaned and writhed under the stimulation. the feeling in his gut was getting sharper to the point where it almost hurt to take a breath. 

“keiji! i think i’m gonna-“ “kou, let’s come together.” akaashi’s thrusts turned sloppier, and his hand job was too. he could feel his limit coming. with a groan of his boyfriend’s name, akaashi came in the condom. he stayed inside bokuto and kept pumping his dick, taking in the sight before his eyes: his boyfriend, with sweat glistening over his constricted muscles, his messed up hair, his arched back as he came into akaashi’s hand with a groan of his name, and let out a long exhale before closing his eyes. this was the sight akaashi engraved in his mind. 

akaashi pulled himself out of bokuto and tied the condom, swiftly throwing it along with the semen covered napkin into the wastebasket by their bed. akaashi looked back at his sleeping boyfriend. he pulled a blanket over him and kissed his forehead before wrapping himself along bokuto’s torso. 

“i love you.” he whispered. “i love you too,” bokuto responded with his eyes closed and smiling softly. “forever and always.”


End file.
